Recent developments have enabled the creation of access networks leveraging the combination of ad-hoc mesh networking and wireless backhaul. Such networks are particularly helpful for providing public safety personnel with a network in an area that does not have good network coverage. For example, a police vehicle may bring its own network coverage to a remote area by providing an in-vehicle base station, which connects to a service provider's network as a mobile device, such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) user equipment (UE). The police vehicle's in-vehicle base station can connect to a macro cell provided by the commercial network operator to provide a backhaul connection for all devices in the vicinity of the in-vehicle base station.
However, one LTE backhaul connection may not be sufficient for a network supporting multiple devices, each of which may be capable of using a significant amount of bandwidth. Additionally, when multiple in-vehicle base stations are joined as nodes in a mesh network, the problem is multiplied by the number of devices attached to all base stations in the mesh. It is therefore desirable to provide increased throughput on the backhaul connection used for egress from the mesh.